warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosted Glades
Warning: This fanfic contains spoilers for The Darkest Night. It is recommended to read that first. Blurb Frost, the BloodClan cat, the one part of the Prophecy. However, she wasn't born in BloodClan, she and her friend Glade were born far away, and a terrible incident caused them to leave their home, to find a new one. At that point, they were so desprate, that a cat with dog teeth for a collar could seem like the friendliest creature in the world. Allegiances BloodClan Leader: Scourge - small black tom with a white paw Deputy: Bone - huge black and white tom Members: Snipe - black and brown tom Ice - black and white tom with an underbite Snake - black and white tom;Ice's brother Yew - golden she-cat Shroud - gray and white tom Splinter - gray tom Gorge - young gray she-cat Shine - white tom Brick - ginger tom Snicker - brown tabby tom Glare - white tom Falcon - gray and black speckled tom Frost's Home Leader: Ace - black tom Medic: Leafy - pale brown tabby she-cat Members: Mouse - white she-cat with a short brown tail Chirp - black she-cat Kite - white tom with a black paw; Frost's father Copper - ginger tom Spider - gray tom with brown paws; Glade's father Burn - ginger-brown speckled tom Tiger - ginger tom with black stripes like a tiger Queens: Robin - gray she-cat with ginger patches; Frost and Rain's mother Vine - black she-cat; Glade's mother Kittens: Frost - white she-cat Rain - gray and white tom Glade - icy she-cat Cats in No Group Lilly - gray tabby she-cat;a kittypet Marven - white and black tom; a kittypet Pounce - ginger tom; a loner Barrel - a very dark gray tom; a loner Sun - golden-ish she cat; a loner Misty - gray she-cat; a kittypet Yowl - black tom; a loner Prolouge The gray she-cat yowled has her first kitten came out. The medic, Leafy, had given her a stick to bite down on, something that their ancient ancestors, from the clans, did as well. The stick had already snapped and splinters were everywhere. "Leafy, is Robin okay?" a white tom asked nervously. "Don't worry Kite, she's fine." Leafy assured him. Inside the den, Robin was panting now. A second kit had arrived. It was all white and a bit smaller than the first. "Kite!" Leafy called. "You have a daughter and a son!" As Kite walked in, he glanced at Leafy. The medic looked exhausted. Vine just kitted yesterday. ''He thought. ''She's had to do a lot for the past few days. Kite's attention then turned to Robin. She lay in her nest of grass, leaves, and feathers. At her belly were two little kits, a tom and a she-kit. "They're beautiful." he whispered. Robin purred, and pointed at the tom. "I named him Rain, because his pelt looks like it has little drops on it." "And the white one?" Kite asked. Robin looked at him."I want you to name her." she replied. Kite blinked. "I think Frost fits her perfectly." "I agree." Robin mewed. "She'll grow up to be a great member to our group." Leafy sat a bit farther back. She was staring deep within her own thoughts. If only that were true. ''she thought. ''I can sense that her path won't be so easy. There will be many obstacles, however, I also sense that she won't be alone in this journey. ''She stared at Vine's single kit, Glade. ''She will acheive greatness, if she survives the challenges. Chapter One "You can't catch me!" Frost yowled at Glade. "Can too!" Glade shouted. "Can not!" Frost retorted and shoved some moss at Glade. "Hey!" Glade snapped. "That's cheating!" "I can do what I want!" Frost yipped. "Cause I'm the leader!" "Are not!" Glade mewed. "Ace is!" Frost sighed, trying to act mature. "Well I'm ''gonna be the next leader.!" "You're not even six full moons!" Glade argued. "You aren't either!" "Why are we arguing?" Glade finally said. "Don't know." Frost answered. "Let's keep playing!" Glade let out a big yawn. "Nah, I'm tired. We'll play tomarrow, okay?" "Okay." Frost mewed. "I'm gonna get something to eat." She padded over to the hole with all their food. Frost picked up a mouse and began to bite into it. ''This is so good. Suddenly a loud noise startled her. Dropping the mouse, she ran into her den and hid next to Robin. "What was that?" she wailed. "What was what?" Robin asked. Rain walked over and smirked. 'What? Is Frost scared of a little noise.?" he teased. "Shut up Rain!" Frost snapped and went back outside. She had to know what that noise was. Later that night, Frost stood up. Now I can see what that noise is! She nudged Rain until his eyes blinked open. "What?" he groaned. "Shhh!" Frost whispered. "I'm going out to see what that noise was!" "You mean your imagination?" Rain answered. "No! It was real! I know it!" Frost hissed. "Please, come with me!" "Fine." Rain growled. "But It's not my fault if we get in trouble." Frost purred and went to wake up Glade. "Psst, Glade! Rain and I are going out to find out what that noise was!" Glade yawned. "Ok, I'll come. Just give me a sec, ok?" After Glade got up, the three kits walked out of their den. "Shhh!" Frost hissed to the two others. "Don't wake up the others!" The kits then padded over to the entrance of their home. "I heard it coming from there!" Frost whispered as she pointed at a big tree. "Are you sure we should do this?" Rain asked. "What if its a fox or a badger, then what?" "Stop worrying!" Glade assured him. "We'll be fine." The three padded closer to the tree. Frost stepped up to it. "I think its behind here." she mewed. "I'll look." She looked around the side of the tree. When she saw what was behind it, she let out a silent gasp. A big brown fox-like creature, with droopy ears and short fur, was sleeping right in front of her. "Oh no!" she whispered to the others. "I think its a dog!" "A dog?" Rain asked. "You know, what Copper was talking about, they're mean, worse than foxes, and some of them are controlled by those big things with two legs, twolegs! I wonder why the dogs don't attack them!" 'We need to warn Ace!" Glade hissed. "Lets go!" They began to run back to camp, but Frost snapped a twig and tripped. "Oof!" Then, they heard leaves rustling from the big tree. The dog was awake. "Run!" Frost hissed. The dog growled, its burning eyes fixed on the kittens, with a loud howl, it charged after them. The kittens made it to camp first. "Dog!" they shrieked. The others began to wake up. Robin walked out of the den. "Seriously, don't get the group nevous from your silly..." she paused at the barking grew louder. "No..." Suddenly the dog burst into the camp. It let out a growl. The kitten hid in a bush as the dog rampaged around camp. Frost could see Copper on the dog's back, with Mouse biting its tail. The dog howled, smashing Mouse against a tree, and throwing Copper off. Tiger bit down on its front leg, angering it even more. The three watched as Burn leaped, clawing at the dog's face, managing to scratch an eye while Chirp bit into its back. Half blinded, the dog shrieked and raced out of the clearing. "What have we done?" the kittens whispered. They looked around, no serious injuries they could see, except, one thing stood out. A white bundle of fur lay motionless on the ground. "No!" Frost screamed. It was Kite. "Kite!" Robin yowled. "Leafy quick!" Frost, Glade, and Rain watched as the medic rushed over. After looking him over. Leafy sighed, "I'm sorry Robin, there's nothing I can do." "No!" Robin threw herself onto Kite. "Please Kite! Don't die!" Frost backed away. "I-I killed my father!" She then ran away. Scared the other two followed. "We can't go back." Frost sighed. "Why?" Glade asked. "They'll blame us. They'll make us stay as kittens forever. They might even kill us!" Frost meowed nervously. "They wouldn't do that." Rain said. "Still, I can't bear to see what I did to my father. Good bye." "What?" Glade asked. "I'm running away." Chapter Two "But, you can't! What will mom think? If Kite just died, how would she feel if you dissapeared?" Rain protested. Frost stared at him. "I-I didn't think of that, but-but I can't I'm w-wworried that she'll be mad. What if she says I'm not her kit anymore?" "Why would she say that?" Glade asked. "I-I don't know, but she might, and I don't want to take chance. I'm sorry, nothing you say will help, I'm leaving." "Well," Glade looked uncertain and took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you!" Frost turned around. "What?" "I'm not leaving my best friend to live alone!"Glade insisted. "I'll come too." Rain meowed. "You guys won't survive half a day without a big strong tom like me!" Frost rolled her eyes. Her brother was as boastful as always. "Frost?" Glade whispered. "Yes?" Frost answered. "Do we have to leave now?" Glade whined. "I'm hunnnngry!" Frost sighed. "Fine, we'll wait, just don't let anyone see you." As Glade sneaked back into camp, Frost turned to Rain. "You don't have to come, you know. We'll be fine!" she insisted. "Are you kidding?" he hissed. "You'll need me! Besides, I'd rather come than explain to mom where you two went!" Glade jumped back into the bushes. "Did, anyone see you?" Frost asked. "Well," Glade responded. "Tiger looked at me, but he seemed too exhausted to care." "Okay." Frost mewed. "Let's go." "Are you sure?" Glade asked. "Glade," Frost mewed, "if you don't want to go, that's fine." "No-no i-its not that-I" Glade stammered. "I-its just that, w-we're leaving behind everything. We're leaving our dens, our friends, o-our parents!" "I know." Frost sighed. "I'm sad too, but I feel for me this is the only way. You might be able to stand it, but I can't, I can't bear the thought that everyone will think its my fault." "Well it is." Rain muttered almost inaudibly.